The body heals microtrauma to tendons, muscles and ligaments by generating collagen, a connective-tissue protein that your body uses as a cement. Massage aids the healing process and hastens recovery by breaking-up excess collagen materials between healthy muscle fibers, increasing circulation, flushing out lactic acid and other toxins that cause muscle stiffness and soreness, and improves circulation of blood and lymph fluids as well as helping maintain muscle length. Massage also helps identify irregularities and even heals damaged tissue that could turn into severe problems if not treated or allowed to recover.
Massage techniques are designed to benefit muscles by warming and softening tissue, realigning muscle fibers and help heal scar tissue. Regular massage can identify tender areas before they develop injuries, stretch and relax muscles, relieve pain and spasms, improve range of motion and restore suppleness and elasticity.
Acupressure is an ancient healing art in which finger pressure is applied to specific sensitive points (trigger points) on the body. The art of massage therapy similarly involves the manipulation of the muscles of the body with the balls of the fingers, for example, making circular movements while pressing, having a prominent role in the relief of pain and stress. Furthermore, in other circumstances the elbow and fist are necessary to achieve relief. While one's hands are the ultimate tool, these mechanisms can be enhanced by the use of a mechanical device whereby the therapy is not only improved but the strain on the therapist is considerably reduced.
Experienced therapists must frequently exercise their hands due to the fact that they become extremely tired after a strenuous massage. Furthermore, therapists are subject to a number of problems related to their profession such as carpal tunnel syndrome, tendonitis, ligament strain, muscle spasm and inflammation, and problems with their wrist and forearm flexons and extensors.
There is no official way to do massage and consequently, there are a wide assortment of massage tools and gadgets being marketed in all sizes, shapes and prices. Some of the simple favorites are the Bolo which has a short wooden shaft wherein the mushroom-shaped end fits into the palm of the hand, and the other slightly rounded end is pressed into the "trigger points" in tight spots such as in the shoulder, neck and top of the instep. A similar device is the Knobble.TM.. Another is the Bongers.TM. which consists of a rubberized ball on a springy metal handle. Others available are electrically actuated and heavy duty to direct vibrations deep into the muscles.
There have been attempts in the prior art to address this subject, for example, in Design Pat. No. 273,042 a massage roller is disclosed similar in configuration to a child's simple auto having four wheels. Such design however, does not solve the problem of the transfer of circular pressure since too great a distance must be covered when spot circular motion is indicated. Similar problems exist with Design Pat. Nos. 359,360 and 361,133 disclosing rolling swivel handgrip massagers.
In another vein, Design Pat. Nos. 262,908; 264,754; and 269,376 disclose various hand-held body massagers having multiple balls as the contact points. However, it is unclear whether these balls are stationary or move but, in any event, they cannot provide necessary point contact because of the multiplicity of the balls. The devices of this invention, therefore, comprise only a single ball in a housing. In addition, all of these designs suffer from the nature of their handles in that great strain is placed on the massage therapist's wrist and forearm.
Other relevant art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,554 granted to Prussia et al which discloses a roll-on deodorant applicator, and a device for securing a mouse ball as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,632 issued to Perry. Furthermore, instead of a handle, the instant invention allows the use of the full palm of the hand for control thereby reducing wrist problems of the therapist.
In the context of this known technology, there remains the need for a product to solve the problems associated with hand-held body massagers. Consequently, there has been and is now a long-felt, unmet need to provide a low-cost, simple, easily manufactured device. Furthermore, there appears to be no suggestion in the prior art of making a product directed to the solution of these problems such as the inability to provide deep pressure at a point or with circular motion while, at the same time, easing the discomfort to the wrist of the massage therapist.
Thus, there are several objects and advantages of the instant invention as set forth below. A primary object of the invention is to provide a spherical, freely rotational and non-binding contact point between subject and therapist which closely simulates the technique of a massage therapist. Another object is to provide a housing for the contact ball which is designed to withstand the application of pressure while not binding the contact point.
Still another object is to provide indentations in the housing to accommodate the therapist's hand including recesses for fingertips to direct pressure away from the palm and towards the fingertips. A further object is to provide a strap to allow the therapist to maintain full control of the device to enhance technique.
Other objects are to provide a device which is relatively unbreakable and made of non-porous materials to insure sterility; to provide a device that is specifically constructed for the neck and trapezius areas, as well as for isolated muscles, trigger points and the feet; and to do the above at a price affordable to the average person.